


【殤浪】So Come and Drown Me Out

by Kazaru_paraiso



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaru_paraiso/pseuds/Kazaru_paraiso
Summary: 太歲幫阿浪洗腳腳的雙向暗戀。
Relationships: 殤不患/浪巫謠
Kudos: 1





	【殤浪】So Come and Drown Me Out

他們幾人結為同伴已經是好幾個月前的事情了。眼下天氣轉寒，行人的衣衫漸厚，草木失去綠意，即便是平地也開始飄起皚皚白雪。  
他們一夥人總是由殤不患帶頭決定去路，背著聆牙的浪巫謠亦步亦趨地伴隨在後，並由睦天命在隊伍的最尾陪著步伐較為緩慢的天工詭匠前進。  
然而，最近睦天命在後頭仔細觀察幾日下來，發覺浪巫謠的走路方式變得有點奇怪，不止腳步似乎越來越虛浮，走路的速度也不比從前快，甚至偶爾還有點一跛一跛的，且還像是故作堅強般強加虛掩著。  
莫非是不小心負傷所以才……天命低頭想了想，卻不記得最近有哪個不長眼的追兵傷了浪巫謠的雙足，浪巫謠也從未向他們提起自己的腳有哪裡不適。  
而自己出聲詢問，對方也僅是搖搖頭說自己沒事。  
若浪巫謠再小個五歲十歲的，睦天命恐怕會直接把那過分寡言的樂師的腳踝抓起來察看有什麼問題──可惜浪巫謠早已過了那個年紀，成年人之間到底是男女有別，她雖不像一般的女孩子家那樣顧忌東顧忌西，但也得考慮到巫謠可能會介意。  
「不患，」趁浪巫謠在房裡專心地幫聆牙保養時，睦天命悄悄地叫住了正準備上街採買伙食的殤不患。「……有空的話可以幫我看一下巫謠的腳，好嗎？」  
「可以是可以，但沒事看浪的腳幹什麼？」殤不患不解地反問。  
果然是完全沒察覺嗎……睦天命嘆了口氣，接著就把近幾日自己的觀察簡單扼要地告知那粗線條的旅伴。  
「連我這老花眼都看出來了！你這蠢貨！」  
裹著毛毯禦寒的天工詭匠忍不住將手伸出厚重的布料，用力搥了一下殤不患的胸口，隨即意味深長地補充道：「你去找他前，記得和店小二要生薑片和一盆溫水帶進去。」  
「水和……生薑？」  
起初殤不患還困惑著，但好歹天工詭匠也是見多識廣的賢者，除了工藝外也略通醫理，且又聽天命說浪巫謠從小住在雪山中，兒時又只與盲眼的母親相依為命──果然不出那老爺子揣測，殤不患回房後軟硬兼施才勸得那樂師脫下鞋襪，發現浪巫謠果然是腳上長年的凍瘡因天冷復發，十根腳趾頭幾乎個個都腫得和蘿蔔一樣了。  
「唔……」  
浪巫謠對自己的雙腳本就不比對自己一手指套一手油彩的十指用心，加上被這鬼天氣這麼一凍，旁人看上去就更是慘淡。  
殤不患現在總算理解為何天工詭匠要他帶著薑片和溫水來找浪巫謠了。  
而且浪巫謠的襪子甚至還是破的──還真沒想到在那端麗的銀靴下會是這般模樣……殤不患有點哭笑不得地看著自己掌中那對早已在長途跋涉的旅程裡磨穿的布料。明明同是男人，浪巫謠的襪子脫下後早已失去餘溫，可上面卻殘留著一縷若有似無的氣味。  
那恐怕是浪巫謠的體香。  
「那、那個……」  
剛保養完的聆牙此時還在休眠，此時沒人幫忙出聲的浪巫謠只好自己顫著嗓子，綠眼盯著殤不患手上的布料，怯生生地開口試探道：「請問……能還我嗎？」  
看都已經看過了，這件事就到此為止別再深究下去──浪巫謠或許是想說這個吧。然而既然自己都已經看到那雙被凍得白裡透紅的玉足，他豈有放過眼前這個病患的道理。  
見殤不患將手上的襪子往床邊一放，接著二話不說托起他的腳踝就要放入那盆溫水中，浪巫謠卻畏縮地立即將自己的腳掌抽了回來。  
「怎麼了？」  
「我、我自己……唔！」  
浪巫謠還來不及張口吐出諸如自己來就可以之類的話語，凍得蒼白的雙足就被殤不患半推半就地拉入水中。  
儘管讓殤不患幫自己這樣揉搓腳掌的確有點不好意思，可不能否認的是在殤不患那雙大手的悉心按摩下，自己幾乎快要被凍壞的腳趾們彷彿一個個都像起死回生般逐漸舒坦了起來。  
浪巫謠從不知道自己的腳掌其實如此敏感。  
從前他總以為腳上長瘡是理所當然的，因為母親多半只在乎他唱歌的喉嚨與彈琴的十指，其餘的一概不聞不問。何況比起常年僅此於隱隱作痛的腳瘡，他更害怕的是自己一個唱不好就會落在肩上背上的竹筍炒肉絲。  
在酒樓，那老闆只關心今日開門是否高朋滿座；在皇宮，浪巫謠自己又不許宮人近身碰自己的身體──結果便是他都已經是個老大不小的人了，卻還要夥伴如此費心地照顧自己。  
……想到這裡，浪巫謠那鑲滿墜飾的耳朵不禁紅了起來。  
「話說你這襪子都多舊了，」泡完溫水再擦過薑片，浪巫謠的雙腳雖尚未痊癒，到底也是比剛才那樣子好了許多。忙著幫浪巫謠把腳上的水珠擦乾的殤不患不經意地隨口說道：「改天去買雙新的吧。」  
「別……」浪巫謠記得負責管錢的睦天命交代過大夥他們的盤纏已經差不多見底了，自己的那副嗓子也沒辦法賣藝──要不是今個兒都飄起雪來，天工詭匠又直喊自己這把老骨頭要凍死了，他們或許還得露宿郊外沒得住旅館呢。  
縱然浪巫謠還不是很清楚該如何才能和天命一樣精打細算，可他也明白現在的自己早不是宮裡養尊處優的黃鶯，凡事還是能省則省才好。「……我明天和天命借針線，自己補。」  
「也罷。」殤不患笑著把浪巫謠已經被布巾擦乾的雙足輕輕放入棉被中，接著一口吹熄房內的蠟燭。「那我們早點睡吧。」  
「……嗯。」  
儘管和浪巫謠這樣為了節省旅費擠在同一張床上已不是第一次，可或許是今天握著那雙美足在水裡揉搓久了，殤不患突然覺得，能像剛才那般接近浪巫謠其實感覺挺好的。  
這可是他第一次零距離地如此貼近浪巫謠的肌膚這麼久，日常生活中偶爾碰到手是在所難免，但也僅此那樣了。而腳的部分還是前所未有的初體驗……  
何況還是裸足。  
正當殤不患還在腦中回憶著浪巫謠腳下皮膚的觸感時，他察覺棉被裡的另一人不安地動了動身子。真是古怪，剛那樣泡完腳應該很舒服啊，怎麼過了這麼久都還沒睡──  
「巫謠？」  
可能是驚訝著自己為何會出聲，浪巫謠又是愣了好一會兒才溫吞地問：「我……還沒道謝。」  
原來是在想這個嗎？有什麼好在意的──殤不患原是想如此開導對方。  
「我們是夥伴啊，何必這麼見外？你以後冷隨時都要說，我們都很樂意幫你的，好嗎？」像那個老爺子就完全沒在和他們客氣的不是嗎。  
「夥伴……嗎……」  
閉著雙眼的浪巫謠點點頭，又將棉被拉高了些，好遮住自己染上紅暈的雙頰。  
就這般安靜了好一陣子後，遠遠地殤不患隱約聽見窗外傳來打更的聲響，讓殤不患腦中好不容易被勉強聚集起來的瞌睡蟲頓時又潰不成軍。  
為什麼自己……睡不著呢？  
這個問題連殤不患自己心裡都沒有答案……或者說，暫時還不想去面對那個答案。  
……現在還早。要是貿然搶進肯定會嚇到巫謠的。  
睡不著是一回事，但至少得閉目養神才行，否則明天會真的沒精神趕路的──  
「……冷。」  
在意識模糊間如此喃著的浪巫謠也不曉得是睡迷糊還是半夢半醒，居然主動挨上殤不患結實的身子。  
除了隨著那頭散著的焰紅長髮迎面而來的淡淡髮香，更致命的是讓浪巫謠鑽到這個空檔的自己，那已有了成年男性體格的身板卻仍有一身富含彈性的雪白肌膚，而且還像小貓般肆無忌憚地悶頭往他懷裡鑽……種種惑人的誘因與那比他略低的體溫通通攪在一起，更是讓今夜的殤不患難以入眠。  
為什麼倒楣的十之八九總是自己呢？殤不患本想嘆氣的，可又想到自己懷裡的這人耳力非凡，怕是把對方吵醒就太不值了。  
直到聽見殤不患的眼皮再次疊合起來沒有張開，以為對方睡下的浪巫謠這才緩緩地睜開自己的綠眸。凝視著對方乍看熟睡的眼臉，呼吸聲也相當平穩，浪巫謠又忍不住放肆地往對方的懷裡偷偷蹭了蹭。  
被人這樣抱著的感覺真好，即便只是旅伴也罷，浪巫謠在心中喟歎。  
……且那人若是不患就更好了。


End file.
